Kiss Of Death
by TicTacStory
Summary: Played 5 years after season 3, the Winx all broke up, what will happpen when one of them commits suicide?  better then it sounds ;
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N-Hey there xD Selena is back with a new story; to lazy to put up what this is about, check my profile for more info on this Fanfic. ANYWAY even tho I dont like writing about Bloom, I guess I HAVE to, since this story are 6 "one-shots" about the Winx 5 years after season 4, they split up and bla bla bla, then the chapter 6 is sort of about the death of one of the Winx (hmh hmh guess who?) and the last chapter is the reconciliation, there migth be a sequal,or not, we`ll see, I just realized that I said what its about, ah well, also, the end of every chapter is the same for the first 5 (if that makes sense) meh, just read and find out, the Winx are around 25 now.**_

_**Main Protagonists-Bloom & Sky**_

_**Rate-T **_

_**Disclaimer-I do not own the Winx Club -_-**_

"My make-up may be fading but my smile..." I was singing along on the hit from Queen "...still stays on..." it was my favourite, one of the many memories I had from Earth, when all this all was just a dream, being a fairy, a princess,living in a huge castle, I smiled;

AND a prince charming

I continued dancing to the song I always danced to as a 6 year old, but then I didnt know about the meaning of the song, "The show must go on" but now, I could really relate to it, the figth against Valtor, knowing the truth about my parents, nearly loosing Musa and Sky, i sighed, and LOOSING Nabu i remember it like the day of yesterday

_"Nabu dont do it, whagt about Roxy`s White circle?" Aisha said_

_"That`s the only way to get into Tir Nan Og, you GOT to save that" Nabu mentioned_

Too bad, it did save Tir Nan Og, and the fairys, but it cost him a high price, it was only a year after that, when we all split up, it was a long time, we could be figthing someone rigth now, but there was no-one, I would nearly say that there was no evil left in the universe, but that would be false, there`s just no big enough evil for the Winx to come in, and then it hapend, it wasn`t really planed, nor was it avoided, it just...happend.

Sometimes I would wonder how life would be if we were all still together, we didnt talk for...for what? three, four years? lots of things must of have happend to them, sometimes im tempted to call Stella for a little "girl talk" like we used to do, or call Aisha to see whats up with her, or even Flora to know how her and Helia are going, even Tecna or Musa would be great talking to, Sky suported me a full 100 % to call them, but I wasn`t.

I knew that ounce I heard their voice, I wouldnt get over the fact that we split up, it would be killing to hear their voice again and not be able to figth against evil anymore.

The song ended with a guitar solo, and I found myself sliping on a peice of paper

"Ahh" i fell on the large bed next to Kiko, oh God bless the rabbit, he jumped from the bed with his ears up and did a funny noise while stomping off to a lady that was at the door, he was obviously upset by the fact that the lady opened the door when he was rigth at the opening, making him be squashed between the wall and said door, the pink haired lady spoke

"Youre highness Bloom from Domino" her expresion was a mix between sad and peeved that she could talk to her highness early in the morning

"Speak,Lady Rosseta" i smiled

"The funeral of sir Lynox from Domino will start at 1:00, and the familiar ceremony shall begin ounce your higness attend to the chappel of Domino" her expression softend to pity it was then when she noticed the squashed rabbit, she giggled

"I will be there, Lady Rosseta, i will be there" i smiled and asked her how my mother was over the death of her husband "Oh, your highness, she is a clever woman" even though this wasnt the reply I wanted, I still thanked her and nodded her to go, then,the blonde specialist came in; with a effect that would make any girl happy in a second; with the hottest voice and the sweetest laugh, in other words, King Sky of Domino.

He came in with a humoristic accent "May the Princess of Domino speak to her husband?" i laughed, he looked great in his white suite, in change to me, i was wearing a white mini dress with black rhinestones on the chest, i was on bare feet

"Yes, yes he may" i giggled, Sky holded me by my hips and kissed me softly on the lips,we were in silence for a few minutes, looking out the window and and thinking about nothing, the silence was broken by his voice

"How are you, Bloom" he asked, I knew he ment how I was with the funeral of my father coming up, he died 2 years ago, figthing against the last few Forgotten Sould that were left in Eracklyon, saving his wife, its upsetting, really, me and my mother cried buckets, and wished that it didnt happen, but I experienced enough stuff to know that crying forever wont help, soo i got myself over it and accepted it, Domino`s 5000 year old archives said that the funeral of a royal must be held atleast 2 years after one`s soo it was, Sky keeps saying that HE should`ve be the one who was figthing those souls, and still thinks its his fault that my father died, i knew it was nonsense.

"Oh, i dont know, i guess im fine, im more worried about my mother" i held my head against his chest "She`s a clever woman" he said, "Everyone says that" I smiled "Well, it`s true" he smiled back "Are the Winx coming to the funeral?" he asked then "No, they dont even know that he died, and if they did, they didnt bother to call" it came out bitchier then i wanted, Sky looked doubthfull and a bit worried "You should really call them" he finally said "Why should I? I mean, if they want contact they know where to go" I said, even though I knew that the royal guards wont let them in, Sky pointed this out "Oh Sky" was the only thing i said, it was 12:30, another half hour for the funeral, suddenly, the phone rang, the beat of "Thunder In My Heart" filled the room, Kiko jumped and went under the bed, rigth that moment, the sky filled with dark clouds and a fast wind, I got the phone,

"Is this Bloom from Domino?" a man`s voice asked

"Um,yes, with who am I speaking?" i asked back, the man sighed

"Im Jane, the royal guard from Andros" he replied, I remembered him.

"Oh, hi there Jane" I said

"Miss, im sorry to say, but since you were on her list, you should know" he said, i panicked, and asked him what there was;

"Miss, Aisha from Andros passed away this morning at 6:00"

the phone fell on the floor,Sky asked me what there was, but I couldnt answer,I fell on my knees, and dug my head in my hands.

I cried.

_**A/N soo, that was that, Aisha died, it sucks, but this story has a moral, if you dig deep :) it`s over 12 and im tired, i guess i liked this chapter enough to put it up, i actually enjoyed writing Bloom, wonder why Aisha died? and how the others are gonna react to this news? will Bloom turn down her fathers funeral to go to Andros? what will happen? the next fairy is going to be Stella.**_

_**Please review and tell me your opinion on this :D **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N-Eeey :) so yeah, chapter 2 is up, not much to say, this is a ehm "sexy" chapter xD**_

_**Main protagonists-Stella & Brandon**_

_**Rate-T not for swearing though.**_

_**Disclaimer-I do not own the Winx Club.**_

He kissed me countless times over the years, all had their passion, theit bittersweet taste, or even hateful kisses, he kissed me again on the lips, and was working from up to low, it was one of those few nigths where there was no ceremony,no wedding,no opening to go to, a free nigth, all for ourselves.

And I was loving every part of it.

"Brandon, sweety" I said, looking at his coffee coloured eyes, the specialist pulled my bra off, slowly, it was killing to just see him there, soo cute, soo hot.

"Tommorow we got to go to the wedding of Princess Tina and her husband Leo, soo dont make it to late alrigth?" I winked, i loved to make him confused, to temptate him in anyway I could, he stopped his scene with my bra for a moment to look at me, confused, he asked "Wedding? god Stell, are you on something?" he asked while kissing me on my "bra" parts, "Oh Brandon" I partly cause of what he said, and partly cause of what he was doing, the boy was good, _**really **_good;

while the nigth was crawling, I remembered our wedding day, it was a very hot day for shure, it was just a three years ago, it was the last time I saw the Winx all together, we were all partying and talking, Musa & Aisha couldnt help but steal the dance floor, and with that, we were all, Me,Brandon,Musa,Aisha,Riven,Timmy,Tecna,Sky,Bloom,Flora and Helia dancing to our favourite song "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun" from Cindy Lauper, that nigth, we promised to keep contact but we didnt, never again,actually.

"Stella, what is WITH you?" Brandon asked he was lying on my chest at that moment "For a moment i would say that you dont want this" he gasped "Oh wait, im talking to Stella, i forgot" he winked, i punched him playfully on the arm "Oh, who were you thinking of then?" I asked, and kissed him "Meh, I was just thinking of the Winx, you know, there`s alot they dont know yet you know?" i asked withouth expecting a response, but it was true, they didnt know the fact that my parents went back together, and I got a stepsister from my mother`s last relasionship, her name is Diana, at first, i was mortified by the thougth of having another stephsister, i expected her to be cruel, a downrigth bitch, expected her to throw me in the shadow and be my parents "favourite girl" and even though I was 24, I still wanted to feel loved by my parents, and I did NOT want another Chimera in my life, but when I met her, she wasnt as bad as i thougth, she had massive brown hair, was longer then any of the Winx ever had, she had green eyes, and I only ever saw her in a red cute dress that reminded me of Musa when we were on Earth, she was well...nice, she was polite at first, and she was hardly THERE since she spent alot of time with her father, she was the same age as me, and she didnt get to be Princess since i was the full heir to the throne, soo instead she went on a trip with her boyfriend Cristian, he was quite cute, actually, and at the end, me and Diana got quite close, it was NOTHING like me and Bloom for instance, but it was, well, something, I smiled.

Brandon moved down, and then, his head popped up "Stella, shoudn`t you call Bloom or Aisha or something?" he asked, looking cuter then ever "What? rigth now?" i asked cofused and looked at him the eye "No, not now" he said while opening the buttons of my black skirt, "But you guys didnt talk in ages, maybe call her tommorow morning or something" he said, clearly feeling troubled about my tigth skirt "Yeah, i probably will, maybe we could meet up" I had no intention of helping him on the skirt, I wasnt in the mood, not now.

".Shure" he said, trying to solve the mystery of the skirt "Hey, Stell how do you open this thing?" he asked with a pitch high voice, but whatever, the romance was off the whole action already "Um,Brandon, why dont we do this some other time kay?" I asked him, not expecting a answer, he was clearly upset but he got off the bed and put on his shirt, soo did I, "Did you speak to Sky or anything?" I questioned, feeling relieved "Oh yeah, we speak all the time actually" he winked, looking tru my make-up "Oh" i managed to say, our boyfriends stayed friends, but what happend to us? "Well, all but Riven" he suddenly said looking simphatic "Oh, and how come is that?" I knew that he and Riven always had some kind of rivalirity but i expected them to get over themselves already "Man, I dont know, you know how Riven is, always a lone wolf" he smiled, soo did I "Oh soo I do, hey im going to call Bloom now okay?" I said, it was when i saw Brandon`s expression when I realized what I said I wanted to turn my words back, but Brandon already had the phone in his hand "Oh lord" i said to myself I was scared but also Exited to hear her voice again, hear her stories and how it is with Sky, I dialled her number;

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEE- I hung up, and looked puzzled, I dialled the number again, the same happend, I decided to call Sky

"This number is not in service, please leave a message and Prince Sky will receive withing seconds" said a robotic voice, i hung up again, I never spoke something in, I found it soo weird talking to a dead thing i looked at Brandon "Maybe they are having fun" he did a loopside smile, i rolled my eyes, i called Aisha next-

"Hello?""Who am I speaking to?" said the guard

"Um,Stella, from Solaria, I`m the princesses friend and um" I was interrupted by his voice

"Please hold" and soo I did, i was happy that I could talk to Aisha again, i was about to jump up and down, hug everyone i knew I felt well...happy

"Hello,Stella?" said the voice "Yup thats me, is Aisha there already or is she in a meeting?" i said fastly

"Um, my name is Leya, and I was going to call you, since you were on her list..." i stoped her "What list?" I asked

"Miss, Princess Aisha fron Andros was found dead today at 6:00" she sighed,

"Wh-what?" tears were in my eyes, everything around me started to spin, I couldnt belive it, I didnt WANT to believe it "Your highness was found dead" she repeated, my sigth went black.

I saw nothing.

_**A/N-Soo, i wrote the last part as fast as i could i have to go like, rigth now, i will edit the typos tommorow, bye**_

_**Review and tell me your opinions :D**_


End file.
